Wyvrn Ripsnarl
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: リップ (Rip) スナル (Snarl), ウィバーン (Wyvern), Litteraly: Ripping Growl Wyvern "Wyvrn" is a variant spelling (without voyels) of the word "Wyvern" which means a flying dragon or more particularly a Winged Creature. "Rip" means a act of tearing or cutting something violently; it can also mean making a hole with force. "Snarl" means an agressive growling sound more categorized to the canine species. |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: Furloid/Animaloid '''MODEL: '''WR-01 |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Male' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |ACT 1.0: F#2 - C#4 ACT 1.0 (Remastered): F#2 - G4 EVOLVED: Adult: G2 - F#4 REINCARNATION: F2 - F4 | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS |Beat Okamine (Good Friend) Kentapoid (Good Friend) DENGEN (Good Friend) WALTT (Good Friend) Darky Ryu (Best Friend) |- | align="center" | AGE |'23' | align="center" |GENRE |'J-pop, J-Rock And Others.' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE | deviantART YouTube FurAffinity FACEBOOK PAGE |- | align="center" |WEIGHT | 300.00lb 136.00kg | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Tokens' | align="center" |CREATOR | https://www.furaffinity.net/user/loboraptorlo/ http://youtube.com/user/LoboRaptorLo http://www.dragonoiddelta.deviantart.com/ |- | align="center" |HEIGHT | 2.34 m 92in 7'8" | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |LoboRaptorLo | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST | FurAffinity |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |April 28,**** | align="center" |LIKES |Sushi | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |[https://soundcloud.com/wyvrndwripsnarl/sets/utau-covers SoundCloud] |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'CV ACT 1.0:' 3rd September 2014 CV ACT 1.0 Remastered: '''9th September 2014 '''CVVC EVOLVED (Adult): '''7th January 2015 '''VCV REINCARNATION: 13th August 2015 | align="center" |DISLIKES |'Chicken, Turkey, Duck' | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |'ACT 1.0 (Remastered): ' [http://www.furaffinity.net/view/14482347/ Time Machine] EVOLVED: Sociometry |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: Variable Wyvrn Ripsnarl is a lone wolf, but he knows how to act when he is with others. He is a very trustworthy friend, who doesn't like when people take his trust for acquired. He is a fighter of Justice and Honor, and will act accordingly to what his justice and honor will lead him. Of nature relatively calm, he can still be a real ticking bomb if angered, so be careful. Even with those facts, he will always be there for his friends and for those in need of his assistance. Wyvrn Ripsnarl's name was chosen due to a Wyvern Motherly Care, and also to the fact that despise all this caring, he can also show his fangs and claws. |} Supplemental Information ] Hair: Golden Eye color: Emerald Green Nationality/Species: Canadian/DragWolf Type: (Dragon/Wolf) ''' '''Dress: Monochrome and Vivid Colors Headset: -''' '''Catchphrase: "I'm going to show you a true moon!" Voicebank & Character Origins: Wyvrn Ripsnarl is created for LoboRaptorLo's personnal purpose, being his Fursona. Voicebanks CV: Wyvrn Ripsnarl ACT 1.0: Link Wyvrn Ripsnarl ACT 1.0 Remastered: Link CVC: VCV: Wyvrn Ripsnarl REINCARNATION: Link CVVC: Wyvrn Ripsnarl EVOLVED: Adult: Link MikuMikuDance Wyvrn Ripsnarl has a model for his DragWolf form. His 1st Model is created by Pikadude31451; and is a gift from Galto (Tyler James' Owner). (It will have his outfit for ACT 1.0 (Remastered). Link (If the demands is large enough) Terms of Use Free to use, R18 products allowed with appropriate permissions; Comercial uses is strickly forbidden. Don't edit his voicebanks or the Oto.ini (No Derived Product allowed.) You are allowed to publish Covers on "FA" Soundcloud and YouTube; the only requirement is giving proper credits to the owner (LoboRaptorLo on FA and on YT). Please also notify the owner when you are posting Covers. Terms of Use applies for: VoiceBanks, MMD Models. Resamplers Can Work With Him ACT 1.0 works fine with the regular resampler. ACT 1.0 Remastered works fine with the regular resampler. EVOLVED (Adult) works fine with the regular resampler Special Thanks ACT 1.0 (TEST) & (Remastered) Special Thanks to AlexVocaloid, Harmonious N, Galto and The_Fish_God for helping me create my voicebanks; To Halally for ACT 1.0 Official Art. Also to Kentapoid who pushed me in the back when I was about to give up. And once again to Harmonious N to help me understand a bit more the basics of Utau, MMD and for my first MMD Model. EVOLVED: Adult Append Special Thanks to Gran678, ElectricMage, Uchuu for helping me Recording my first CVVC. To Ryan Lanuza, Gran678 and WALTT for Otoing the Oto.ini. RyukaK for EVOLVED (Adult Append) Official Art. And all those that pushed me to record this CVVC (Galto, RyukaK, and many more). REINCARNATION Special Thanks to Gran678 for helping me with the Recording To Ryan Lanuza for Otoing the Oto.ini. DarkDragon563 for REINCARNATED Official Art. And all those that pushed me to record this VCV (Galto, Gran678, DarkDragon563, and many more). Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Wolf Utauloid Category:FURloids Category:Furry UTAU Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Animal UTAU Category:ANIMAloids Category:Canadian Category:2014 Utau Category:Male Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:North America Category:2014 UTAUloids Category:2014 UTAUloid Category:Dragon Utauloid Category:Canadian voice provider